sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SL Bloodlines Wiki
11:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) when will be available for one hud wiitch vampires that necromancers can do rituals, ceremonies and spells? 14:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC)hello. how do I create my own clan? Reply to 69.92.131.14 : To create your own clan you must first have no liege. So if you are currently lieged to someone else, you will need to unliege (settings gear > clan > set liege > unliege.) Then you can create your own clan by clicking on the Settings gear icon, selecting Clan from the popup menu, then selecting Set Clan, and then typing your chosen clan name in local on the chat channel provided in the popup. (For example, typing /999 New Name ) - Aimee Novaland (talk) 16:20, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ------------------ can anyone please tell me what a Glamour of Terror is? I left a clan and my liege set this on me. Thanks Tanawind15 emerald 04:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi there! A vampire can only use glamour (or a lycan can only use terror) on a human who is lieged to them. The human has to accept a pop-up agreeing to be glamoured by their liege before this can activate. Once the human has accepted the glamour request from their liege, this opens up 1 hour time window where the liege can bite the glamoured human repeatedly, without the need for the human to constantly accept each bite every time. If the human wishes to break this glamour at any time before the 1 hour is up, then they can click into the settings menu, and select clan, and then select "Resist Liege". This will resist the effects of the liege's glamour, and end the autoaccept time window on bites from the liege. If you are not a human, or are no longer lieged to the person, then they cannot set glamour on you. It's impossible to glamour another vampire or lycan, or someone who is not directly lieged to you. So you are safe from the attempted glamour of your ex liege :) Aimee Novaland (talk) 02:49, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ------------------ I purchased a blood bond ring on the 22 of Feburary and I bonded this morning, the partner got his ring but i never got mine...I went to redelivery and its not even showing the blood bond in the menu for me to get it redelivered! I sent a notecard as well requesting help 13:42, February 27, 2017 (UTC)Nikki Reply to Blood Bond Redelivery: Hello! You can get your ring redelivered, but you will need to use the separate Ring Redelivery terminal, not the normal Update & Redelivery terminal. If you visit Bloodlines East , look in the main store near the Gift Card vendor and Liaison Pager boards. There will be a Blood Bond Ring Redelivery kiosk there. Click it, and select to redeliver the bond ring :) - Aimee Novaland (talk) ------------------ Can anyone help us with a Blood tank problem. My Lirgr has added me as a user and we have it set for restricted. It shows me on the user list but I cant access it. if she changes it to group can 23:26, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply to Tank Access Issue: Hello! Hmm that is odd. Without knowing your name it's a little harder to help. If you are a 'resident' avi, are you including Resident in the access list name? If you are, try it without. If you aren't, try it with. If you are a Legacy name, make sure you are not using the period between the first and last name. The system ignores the period, so instead of Aimee.Novaland you would use Aimee Novaland, for example. If this still doesn't work, please IM me in world, I would be happy to help troubleshoot the issue further :) Aimee Novaland (talk) ------------------